The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked.
With the rapid development of electronic industry and the requirements of users, electronic devices become smaller in size, higher in capacity, and multifunctional. Therefore, semiconductor packages used in electronic devices need to become smaller in size, higher in capacity, and multifunctional. One approach for addressing these challenges is to provide a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips. However, when a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked and included in a semiconductor package, a semiconductor package size may need to increase. This can be due to various factors such as the upper semiconductor chip being thickened or a support member being used to prevent deformation of the stacked semiconductor chips.